katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunday, June 10, 2018
'KNP&P Facebook Posts:' 'Golden-Crowned Sparrow:' KNP&P's June 10, 2018 at 06:10 Facebook post with Ranger Anela Ramos' photo of a golden-crowned sparrow: "In spring, golden-crowned sparrows migrate from their winter grounds in the western US to their nesting grounds in Canada and Alaska, including here in Katmai. Photo courtesy of A. Ramos" KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.10 06.10 w RANGER ANELA RAMOS PHOTO OF GOLDEN-CROWNED SPARROW.JPG|KNP&P's June 10, 2018 at 06:10 Facebook post with Ranger Anela Ramos' photo of a golden-crowned sparrow KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.10 06.10 w RANGER ANELA RAMOS PHOTO OF GOLDEN-CROWNED SPARROW PIC ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's June 10, 2018 at 06:10 Facebook post with Ranger Anela Ramos' photo of a golden-crowned sparrow (photo only) KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.10 06.10 w RANGER ANELA RAMOS PHOTO OF GOLDEN-CROWNED SPARROW PIC ONLY ZOOM.JPG|KNP&P's June 10, 2018 at 06:10 Facebook post with Ranger Anela Ramos' photo of a golden-crowned sparrow (photo only zoom) 'Subadult Observed June 8th and again June 10th:' KNP&P's June 10, 2018 16:10 Facebook post with Ranger Russ Taylor's photos of the subadult observed initially on June 8, 2018 and again today, June 10, 2018: KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.10 16.10 w 2 PHOTOS OF SUBADULT OBSERVED 2018.06.08 & 2018.06.10.JPG|KNP&P's June 10, 2018 16:10 Facebook post re: Subadult initially observed June 8, 2018 and then again today (June 10, 2018) with two photos by Ranger Russ Taylor KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.10 16.10 w 2 PHOTOS OF SUBADULT OBSERVED 2018.06.08 & 2018.06.10 PIC 01 ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's June 10, 2018 16:10 Facebook post re: Subadult initially observed June 8, 2018 and then again today (June 10, 2018) with two photos by Ranger Russ Taylor (photo only) KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.10 16.10 w 2 PHOTOS OF SUBADULT OBSERVED 2018.06.08 & 2018.06.10 PIC 02 ONLY.jpg|KNP&P's June 10, 2018 16:10 Facebook post re: Subadult initially observed June 8, 2018 and then again today (June 10, 2018) with two photos by Ranger Russ Taylor (photo only) KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.10 16.10 w 2 PHOTOS OF SUBADULT OBSERVED 2018.06.08 & 2018.06.10 PIC 02 ONLY ZOOM.JPG|KNP&P's June 10, 2018 16:10 Facebook post re: Subadult initially observed June 8, 2018 and then again today (June 10, 2018) with two photos by Ranger Russ Taylor (photo only zoom) 'Explore.org's Instagram Posts, Facebook Post & Bearcam Comments:' 'Explore.org's Instagram Posts:' Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:38 Instagram post : ( < Click the link to the left to be re-directed to Explore's Instagram post and view the video) "Early morning at Brooks Camp, Alaska preparing for #bearcam season, coming soon!" EXPLORE INSTAGRAM POST 2018.06.10 08.38 EARLY MORNING AT BROOKS CAMP w VIDEO.JPG|Snip of Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:38 Instagram post. Click above link to go to post & video Explore.org's June 10, 2018 Instagram post with video of Mike Fitz from atop Dumpling Mountain : "Explore.org fellow Mike Fitz gives an overview of the landscape from Dumpling Mountain in Katmai National Park as the team prepares for #bearcam2018." EXPLORE INSTAGRAM POST 2018.06.10 w VIDEO OF MIKE FITZ ATOP DUMPLING MOUNTAIN.JPG|Explore.org's June 10, 2018 Instagram post with video of Mike Fitz atop Dumpling Mountain 'Explore.org Facebook Post with Video:' Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:42 Facebook post with video : "Hello from Katmai National Park & Preserve! We're here gearing up for #bearcam season and getting the live cam network in tip-top shape! Stay tuned for updates." Click here to be re-directed to the video on Explore.org's Instagram EXPLORE FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.10 08.42 HELLO FROM KNP&P.JPG|Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:42 Facebook post ~ click above link to be re-directed to the Facebook post 'Explore.org's Bearcam Comments:' Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:44 comment : "Oh hey guys, right now we're in this little place you might have heard of, it's called Katmai National Park: (If you don't have a facebook account, don't worry, you'll still be able to see this)" Click here to be directed to video on Explore.org's Facebook EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.10 08.44 RIGHT NOW IN A LITTLE PLACE CALLED KNP&P.JPG|Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:44 comment Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:53 comment : "That's why we're here working on it ;) We also have help from someone you might know, his name's Mike Fitz. Stay tuned for updates." EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.10 08.53 re HELP FROM MIKE FITZ & STAY TUNED FOR UPDATES.JPG|Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:53 comment Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:57 comment : "Everyone's doing so well this year! Thanks for being patient. If anyone is on Instagram or Facebook, you can come hang with us there while we post updates from the field: Explore.org's Instagram Page Link Explore.org's Facebook Page Link EXPLORE COMMENT 2018.06.10 08.57 THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT - LINKS TO EXPLORE SOCIAL MEDIA PAGES.JPG|Explore.org's June 10, 2018 08:57 comment ~ thanks for being patient & links to Explore.org's social media pages 'Ranger Andrew's (@Katmai Ranger) Comments:' Ranger Andrew (@Katmai Ranger ) popped into the comments to answer some questions and share some updates: 'Cam & Cam Equipment Repairs / When Cams Will Go Live:' 2018.06.10 14:55 comment : "It will still be some time before they are streaming live, but we have folks working on the hardware at this exact minute! Everything is still on track and we hope to have them soon. -Ranger Andrew": RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.06.10 14.55 UPDATE ON WHEN CAMS WILL GO LIVE.JPG|Ranger Andrew's June 10, 2018 14:55 comment ~ update on when cams will go live 2018.06.10 14:58 comment : "Ideally work on Dumpling should be finished today. There is still work left to be completed at the Lower River and Brooks Falls.": RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.06.10 14.58 UPDATE ON BEARCAM REPAIRS DM BF & LR.JPG|Ranger Andrew's June 10, 2018 14:58 comment: Ideally work on Dumpling should be finished today. There is still work left to be completed at the Lower River and Brooks Falls. 'Bears Seen:' 'Unidentified Large Boar:' 2018.06.10 15:01 comment : "There was an unidentified large boar keeping the bridge closed this afternoon": RANGER ANDREW COMMENT 2018.06.10 15.01 ANY BEARS SEEN TODAY - UNIDd LARGE BOAR KEEPING BRIDGE CLOSED AFTERNOON.JPG|Ranger Andrew's June 10, 2018 15.01 comment: There was an unidentified large boar keeping the bridge closed this afternoon. 'Subadult Initially Observed June 8, 2018 and then again today (June 10, 2018):' KNP&P's June 10, 2018 16:10 Facebook post provided a bear update that a subadult that was initially observed on June 8, 2018 was also observed today (June 10, 2018). Ranger Andrew commented at 16:41 that his "thought was that it must be at least 3.5 years" KNP&P FACEBOOK POST 2018.06.10 16.10 w 2 PHOTOS OF SUBADULT OBSERVED 2018.06.08 & 2018.06.10.JPG|KNP&P's June 8, 2018 16:10 Facebook post re: subadult observed June 8, 2018 & June 10, 2018 INFO BEARS SEEN 2018.06.08 & 2018.06.10 KNP&P 2018.06.10 16.10 FACEBOOK POST w 2 PHOTOS OF SUBADULT BY R TAYLOR RANGER ANDREW 16.41 COMMENT.JPG|Ranger Andrew's June 10, 2018 16:41 comment re: subadult observed June 8, 2018 & June 10, 2018 'LaniH's Google Doc for June 10, 2018:' LaniH June 10, 2018 google doc